1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an apparatus for dehydrating fruits, vegetables and foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 8, the conventional dehydrating device 5 generally includes a plurality of trays 52 arranged into a stack and a cover 51 mounted on the uppermost one of the trays 52. However, it is often necessary to remove the trays 52 one by one in order to get the desired food from the dehydrating device 5 and stack up the trays 52 again after use thereby causing a lot of trouble in use. Furthermore, such a dehydrating device 5 is fixed in size and bulky in volume thus causing much inconvenience in transportation and making it difficult to stow when not in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an apparatus for dehydrating fruits, vegetables and foods which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.